The Familiar Of Zero - Honeymoon Lovers
by StevieBond
Summary: Saito Hiraga and Louise Francoise Le Blanc De Le Valliere finally tied the knot after many months of struggling to stand each other, let alone save the kingdom from several disasters. But tonight, it was all behind them, there was nothing else they wanted than to become one by the power of passion. Takes places after Season 4. Warning: Contains lemon action.


Honeymoon Lovers

Under the shining light of the moon, the night sky shone among the surrounding city of Tokyo. Saito and Louise were on their honeymoon and sharing a luxury house not far from the city and one huge green park separated the locations. They were living together when Saito's parents offered them a vacant house for him and Louise.

For Louise, it was possible that she would be able to visit Tristain in the other world, it was a small catch, but she didn't worry about that, all she cared was her love and marriage for Saito. He felt exactly the same, nothing else mattered to him but Louise.

The night was young and the two had just enjoyed their day out of exploring the streets. Louise was taken back by what this world had to offer, but she felt safe knowing that she has Saito with her.

In the warm and well-lit of the bedroom, Saito was glancing over the balcony, casting his mind back to all the times they had fought together. Most of the time, they had won many battles without serious harm, although he had come close to being killed several times. He felt lucky to be even alive, let alone in love and married.

Louise had changed into her nightwear, the feeling of its silk smoothed the skin from her shoulders to her legs. She looked at Saito and thinking that the night is still young, she wanted to do something special with him, something that only the two of them could do together and no one else.

"Saito, is there something wrong?" she asked calmly.

Saito sighed. "It's not much, Louise. I was thinking of how it all came to this, it's quite crazy to go from being transported to your world to marrying you. But I wouldn't have it any other way and if I could, I would do it all over again."

Louise got off the bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his upper back. The height difference didn't bother her in that moment. Saito could feel the warmth of her heart, as he placed his hands on hers, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"I've never been so happy and in love in all of my life." He added. "Now that I'm with you as husband and wife, there is no need for anymore worry for the rest of our lives."

Louise sighed with a smile. "You've learnt so much, haven't you?"

"Of course and it's all thanks to you." Saito replied as he turned around to see her face shining under the moonlit night.

Louise smiled as her glistening pink eyes looked up to his eyes.

"No, it's thanks to everyone that you met and became friends with. I am the same as you, I would live through all of this again if I could too."

Saito gently pulled Louise into an embrace, the comfort of their arms wrapping each other was one of their signs of affection for one another.

"Saito, can we do something special tonight?" she asked, looking at him. "I want us to have one special moment. A moment that only us two can have."

Saito was a little unsure by what she meant. "Sure Louise, what's the special moment?"

Louise began looking at him seductively. "For you and me to become one…if you know what I mean."

Saito was taken back a little by what she had said. "You mean, you want to lose your…v-v-v-virginity to me?"

"Yes!" Louise replied. "Take me and make love to me, I want you now!"

"For you, I'll do anything…I'll love you forever and always."

Louise smiled more. "Yes…" She moved her head forward and kissed him on the lips. "Umm, but there's one other thing. Do you have what you call-"

"Protection, yeah I've got one in the drawer somewhere. I'll get it…" Saito pulled out of the hug, walked over to his top draw and pulled out a packet of a wrapped condom. "With this, you won't get pregnant."

Louise put her hand out. "Wait, before you put it on, can I have a head start?"

"Oh, you want to pleasure me first?"

"Yes…I wanna show you how much I love you."

Saito walked to the bed and placed the unopened wrapper on the bedside table. "Sure…I'll just put it here for when you're ready."

"Thank you…now let me love you." Louise said as she got on the bed with him.

They were in close contact, before beginning their passionate kiss on the lips, the kisses happened repeatedly as Louise sat beside him with her legs on his thighs. His arms were on her lower back and her hands were on his cheeks. She was taking the love making seriously.

The kisses began to evolve to snogs as their tongues began to move around in their mouths, the feeling of tonsil hockey and the increasing passion were arousing their senses to high levels. After a while of powerful kisses, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Saito…you've always dressed me, now let me undress you." Louise said.

"Anything you want." Saito replied.

Louise grabbed his shirt, taking it off him and revealing his toned chest, causing Louise to blush. She then began to undo the buttons on her nightwear, letting it fall. Saito smiled as he could now see Louise, topless.

"Let me help." Saito said, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down till they were off his feet, all he had left was his underwear.

Louise got off the bed and allowed her dress to fall to the floor, her panties were the only clothes she had on too. She then got back on the bed and they resumed kissing, Saito began rubbing one of her breasts with his hand and his other hand on her lower back.

"Ohhh…yes." Louise sighed in satisfaction. She used her free hand to grab onto his private area and holding on to it, causing a bit of discomfort in his underwear.

"Wow…I'm really hard." Saito said in a quiet tone. "You're the best, Louise."

She smiled back and moved back a little, she grabbed his underwear and pulled them down to his ankles, throwing it to the floor. She then sat up and took off her panties, allowing Saito to take in awe of her beautiful body, both of them were completely naked and only the two of them were allowed to see.

Saito sat up on the bed, close the headboard as Louise got on the bed and onto her knees. She grabbed on to his erect manhood that stood up proudly, she seemed impressed by the size. Her hand took hold and began to stroke it slowly.

Saito moaned in pleasure as Louise rubbed him in a rhythmic motion before she took it further by placing her mouth around the rim, immediately sending him almost out of control. Soon her whole mouth was over his member and she bopped up and down on him.

"Ohhh damn!" Saito said. "You're so good…"

After a few moments of her blowjob pleasure, Saito was getting close to his climax as his legs began to jolt slightly. Louise could tell that he was close and this only made her go faster, sending Saito close to the edge of his resistance.

"Louise, I'm about to…ahhhh!" He was cut off as he couldn't hold back any longer. "Ohhh god…argh!"

He ejaculated in Louise's mouth and to his surprise, she took all of it and swallowing it as much as she could. She looked at him with her eyes more, with the added feeling of satisfaction.

"Mmmm, it tastes like fruit." She said. "Now I'm ready for you to pleasure me."

Saito took the wrapped condom and waited for a while for his member to become erect again and Louise helped by showing all her goods to him in a sexual dance manner.

"The pleasure is all mine." Saito replied as his manhood became erect again, he took the condom out of the wrapper and rolled it down on his member.

"Now do it, Saito. Take my virginity away!" Louise said as she lined up her lower entrance onto his manhood.

"I will do my best for you."

They then changed positions, she laid down on the bed, with her legs spread open and he placed his member inside her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his lower back once he was inside her and they began thrusting at a gentle speed.

"Ohhh yes! Right there! Yes!" Louise exclaimed, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Louise…ohhh, I love you!" Saito replied as he continued gently pounding her womanhood.

Moments later, the stimulated feelings of their passionate sex was increasing as they kissed and shared their tongues among the pleasant moans they heard from each other. Louise was beginning to reach her orgasm moment and Saito was not far behind, reaching his climax for a second time.

"Louise, I'm…getting close…"

"Do it, do it inside me, please!"

He didn't hold back, he increased his speed of thrusting her, increasing her moans throughout the whole bedroom. It was a good thing that they were the only two in the house on this night.

"Saito…I love you too…I'm cumming! Ahhhh!"

Louise has reached her peak and she orgasmed around his wrapped member and that was enough for him to finish it.

"Ahhh…ohhh Louise!"

Saito then reached his peak, releasing what he had inside of the condom that was inside of her, soon the thrusting began to slow down before stopping to a halt.

They were panting, but still able to exchange kisses as he pulled his softening member out of her. He took off the condom to check for any possible leaks or tears, he was relieved when there wasn't any.

"Oh Saito…that was, amazing." Louise said. "Thank you…"

"Louise…you are amazing too." Saito replied as he wrapped up the condom in a paper and threw it in the bin.

"I'm also happy that we played it safe." She added as he lay beside her. "Can we keep doing it safe?"

"Of course." Saito looked to the window, the night was getting on and they were both feeling tired.

They cleaned themselves up for a few seconds and they agreed to sleep naked with the duvet covers over them. As they got comfortable, the weight of the sleep caught up to them.

"Goodnight Saito, I love you." Louise said as she began to sleep.

"Goodnight Louise, I love you too." Saito replied as he held her close to him.

It was a wonderful and passionate night, but their honeymoon was far from over. For now, Saito and Louise wanted to spend each day together with a forever lasting marriage and they wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
